


Take Me Away [Gravity Falls x Male! Reader]

by Crisdiaz07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Fluff, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisdiaz07/pseuds/Crisdiaz07
Summary: Being the eldest of the Pines family may have its perks but also cons. (Y/N) is the disappointment child of the family who was sent along with his two younger siblings, Dipper and Mabel, to live with their great uncle Stan for the summer. He believes this will be his moment to prove to his father his worth; he no longer wants to be his father's shadow. However, what will happen when his secrets are unveiled?





	Take Me Away [Gravity Falls x Male! Reader]

"Who's ready for our first day at Gravity Falls!"

"Mabel, there are people trying to sleep here," Dipper mutters, throwing a pillow at her to get her to shut up.

"But there's so much to do and so little time," Mabel whines and throws the pillow back out of defense. Unfortunately, the pillow does not hit her target and instead hits another body cocooned in blanket. The body rises, blanket dropping, and takes the pillow. "I swear, if this happens one more time, this pillow is going out the window. Understand? Good," you don't give them time to answer and you leave to the bathroom.

This is a normal occurrence; it happens everyday at your house. The only difference is being in Gravity Falls at your great uncle Stan's house who you barely know. Yesterday was the first time you including your siblings had met him.

Stan was a cheapskate and trickster, tricking people into paying a plethora of money for useless and cheap knick-knacks. You couldn't understand how he did it and how stupid the customers were to be paying for these things. Besides this, you had a strange feeling about him like he was hiding some crazy or dangerous secret. However you could relate.

For about a year already, you've been hiding your ability. No one but you knows about it and you're expecting to keep it this way. It would be dangerous if anyone found out; you could be reported, arrested... Anything could happen. If Dipper and Mabel found out, you would probably die out of fear of what could happen to them. They are the only ones who actually love you and who you could be your true self around. You wouldn't forgive yourself if they got hurt because of you.

You touch your right hand, caressing it, and begin to slip your fingerless, leather gloves off. Scars and burns blur your vision; the palms of your hands are covered with them. The good thing is that they're fading, but you're reminded by the fact that more will appear soon. Its the price you pay for your ability.

The floor seemed to sway under your feet. "You've been thinking about this for too long, (Y/N)," you murmur to yourself. "Fear is going to get you nowhere." You splash your face with cold water and put up your usual façade before leaving the bathroom, getting ready for a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write the story along with the Gravity Falls episodes so it will have the same plot, but with some different scenes and dialogue. Of course everything won't be exactly the same as the episodes. I have a lot of inspiration for this story and will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Please comment ( I love feedback) on mistakes, how the story is so far, etc. What do you think your ability is?  
> Find me on:  
> Tumblr- www.tumblr.com/blog/heyitscris (anime blog)  
> DeviantArt- crisdiaz07.deviantart.com/  
> Wattpad- https://www.wattpad.com/user/OtakuCris


End file.
